jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zweite Schlacht von Naboo (32 VSY)
|Name=Schlacht von Naboo |Konflikt=Blockade von Naboo |Datum=32 VSY |Ort=Naboo |Ergebnis= *Niederlage der Handelsföderation *Gefangennahme von Nute Gunray und Rune Haako |Kontrahent1= *Königliches Naboo *Naboo WiderstandGalactic Battlegrounds *Gungan-Volk *Jedi-Orden |Kontrahent2= *Handelsföderation *Orden der Sith-Lords |Kommandeure1= *Boss Nass *Tobler CeelEpisode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) *Tarpals *Jar Jar Binks *Amidala *Panaka *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn† |Kommandeure2= *Daultay Dofine† *Nute Gunray *Rune Haako *OOM-9 *PDA-2The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Darth Maul *Darth Sidious (geheim) |Truppen1= *N-1-Sternjäger *Naboo-Piloten **Gavyn SykesBattle for Naboo **Rhys DallowsStarfighter **Rya KirschStar Wars Customizable Card Game: Theed Palace Limited *Sicherheitskräfte *V-19 Sicherheitsgleiter *''Seraph''-Klasse Gleiter *Gungan-Armee **Kaadu-Reiter **Kaadu-Kavallerie **Lerraas **Fambaa-Kriegstiere **Energiekatapulte |Truppen2= *1 ''Lucrehulk''-Klasse Droiden-Kontrollschiff **''Profiteer† *Scimitar'' *''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger *''Lapiz Cutter'' *B1-Kampfdroiden **3B3-1138† **7276† **3B3-888† **7824† *Droidekas *GAPs *AMTs *MTTs *STAPs *Truppentransporter *''Ostracoda''-Klasse Kanonenboote |Verluste1= *543 Gungans *N-1-Sternjäger *Qui-Gon Jinn |Verluste2= *''Profiteer'' *''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger *B1-Kampfdroiden *AATs *Daultay Dofine *OOM-9 *Darth Maul }} Die Schlacht von Naboo stellte während der Blockade von Naboo die entscheidende Schlacht im Kampf gegen die Besatzungstruppen der Handelsföderation dar. Nachdem diese den Planeten blockiert hatte und auf den Befehl Vizekönig Nute Gunrays eine Invasion startete, war es den Naboo und den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi eine Allianz mit den Gungans einzugehen, die ihre Armee für den Kampf gegen die hiesige Droidenarmee bereitstellte. Nachdem das Droiden-Kontrollschiff im Orbit des Planeten durch die Hilfe Anakin Skywalkers zerstört worden war und die feindliche Armee deaktiviert wurde, war es möglich den Vizekönig und seine Handlanger festzunehmen. Der Sith-Lord Darth Maul, der zu dieser Zeit die Handelsföderation auf den Befehl seines Meister Darth Sidious unterstütze, wurde während der Schlacht in Theed von Obi-Wan Kenobi getötet, nachdem der den Jedi-Meisters Qui-Gon Jinn umgebracht hatte. Vorgeschichte Blockade von Naboo miniatur|links|Die Handelsföderation wandert in Theed ein Nachdem die Galaktische Republik durch ihren Verwaltungsapparat, den Galaktischen Senat ein Gesetz zur Erhebung von Handelssteuern verabschiedet hatte, errichteten die Neimoidianer mit ihren Droiden-Kontrollschiffen im Orbit Naboos eine Blockade, um gegen das Gesetz zu protestieren. Ohne Wissen der führenden Mitglieder der Republik und des Jedi-Ordens, arbeitete jedoch der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious mit Vizekönig Nute Gunray und der Handelsföderation zusammen. Dieser befahl daraufhin dem Neimoidianer eine Invasion des Planeten und die Verhaftung der Königin. Nachdem die Sendeanlagen des Planeten zerstört worden waren, war es Nute Gunray auch gelungen dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Eine Gefangennahme der Königin schlug fehl, da sie mithilfe ihres persönlichen Schiffes und den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi fliehen konnte. Notgedrungen mussten die Flüchtenden auf Tatooine landen, wo sie, durch die Fähigkeiten des jungen Anakin Skywalkers beim Pod-Rennen, Hilfe fanden. Nachdem das Schiff repariert worden war, trafen die Jedi auf den Sith-Lord Darth Maul, der ausgesandt worden war, um Königin Amidala zu töten, doch eine erneute Flucht nach Coruscant gelang. Dort stellte Amidala im Senat einen Misstrauensantrag an den Obersten Kanzler, der nicht allzu lange Zeit später von Senator Palpatine im Amt ersetzt wurde. Kurz darauf reisten Amidala und die Jedi zurück nach Naboo, um dem Volk Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Handelsföderation zu bieten. Suche nach der Gunganarmee Schon von Anfang an waren den Neimoidianern Berichte zu Ohren gekommen, die von einer großen Armee auf Naboo berichteten, die von primitiven Lebensformen geleitet werden sollte. Um dieser eventuellen Bedrohung auf den Grund zu gehen, machte sich der Sith-Lord Darth Maul auf, um Beweise für eine solche Armee sicherzustellen. Zusammen mit einer kleinen Droiden-Streitmacht drang Maul ind die Sümpfe vor und traf dort tatsächlich auf eine Gungan-Siedlung unter der Führung von Boss Ganne. Mittels Geistestrick veranlasste Maul den Gungan dazu ihn an den großen Gungan-See zu bringen, der Otoh Gunga verbarg. Maul setzte sich daraufhin mit Darth Sidious in Verbindung, der die Vernichtung der Armee befahl. Tatsächlich erreichte die Droiden-Armee bald die äußeren Gebiete der Gunagn-Stadt und attackierte die umliegenden Versorgungsstädte. Nachdem der zentrale Turm Otoh Gunga vernichtet worden war, zogen sich die Gungans in die Sümpfe zurück. Schlachtverlauf Aufstellen einer Armee miniatur|links|Mit Schutzschilden ausgestattet rücken die Gungans vor. Nach der Verwüstung der Stadt Otoh Gunga waren Boss Nass und die überlebenden Gungans dazu gezwungen in die Sümpfe Naboos auszuweichen. Am Heiligen Ort der Gungans traf Nass auf eine kleine Droidenbasis, die unter der Kontrolle des Droide-Kommandanten OOM-9 stand. Daraufhin befahl Nass die Zerstörung der Basis und errang einen Sieg. Nicht lange danach traf Königin Amidala zusammen mit den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi in den Sümpfen ein und erbaten sich die Erlaubnis den heiligen Ort betreten zu dürfen. Nachdem Nass der Truppe die Genehmigung erteilt hatte den Ort zu betreten, sprach Amidala vor Nass vor und erbat in großer Ehrerbietung die Unterstützung der Gungans im Kampf gegen die Handelsföderation. Da Boss Nass die Geste der Königin annehmbar empfand und selbst gegen die Droiden-Armee vorgehen wollte, willigte er ein. Doch wie sich zeigte waren viele der Gungan-Krieger weit verstreut und eine Zusammenrottung der Kämpfer schien fast unmöglich. Bei der Stadt Spinnaker waren jedoch große Bevölkerungsteile der Naboo und Gungans von der Handelsföderation gefangen genommen worden, die sonst in den Reihen der Armee gekämpft hätten. Während die Föderation die Ressourcen um die Stadt abbaute, da sie sich ihrer Position auf Naboo sicher war, planten Amidala und Nass den Angriff auf Spinnaker, um die Gefangenen zu befreien. Nachdem Spinnaker befreit worden war und die Stadt wieder unter der Kontrolle der Naboo war, machten sich die Truppen auf, um die von der Handelsföderation besetzte Stadt Harte Secur zurück zu erobern. Dort hatte die Handelsföderation begonnen von den Gungan gezähmte Fambaas zusammen zu treiben, um sie anschließend zu töten und weiter zu verarbeiten. Da die Gungan-Armee auf diese Tiere angewiesen war, da Fambaas innerhalb der Kriegsarmee mit Schildgeneratoren bestückt wurden, um die Truppen zu schützen, war eine Rettung der Tiere notwendig, um einen erfolgreichen Angriff auf die Droiden-Armee zu erreichen. In der Nähe des Föderationsaußenpostens Lager 6 wurden die Gungan-Truppen von einer Legion Droiden überrascht, konnten jedoch die Angreifer zurückschlagen und zu den gefangenen Tieren vordringen. Nachdem die Tiere befreit worden waren und im Lager der Gungans mit Schildgeneratoren und Geschossen ausgestattet wurden, befahl Nass die Rückeroberung Harte Securs, um weitere Gungans und Naboo aus der Gefangenschaft der Handelsföderation zu befreien. Nicht lange Zeit danach traf sich die Gungan-Streitmacht in der Nähe der Grasebenen vor Theed, um ihre weiteren Schritte zu planen. Zeit zum Handeln miniatur|rechts|OOM-9 betrachtet die zusammengezogene Gungan-Armee Während sich Amidala und die Jedi mit einer kleinen Eingreiftruppe auf den Weg machten, um durch geheime Zugänge in die Stadt zu kommen, zogen die Gungans mit einer großen Armee vor die Stadt Theed, um die Droiden-Armee, die Nute Gunray dorthin ausgesandt hatte, anzugreifen. Nachdem die Gungan-Armee ihre Position erreicht hatte, ordnete Tarpals die sofortige Aktivierung der Schildgeneratoren an, die sich auf den Rücken der Fambaa befanden. Als die Droiden-Armee unter dem Befehl OOM-9s näherte und das Feuer eröffnete, bemerkte der Droide, dass der Beschuss keinen Schaden zufügte, sodass er das Aussenden von Kampfdroiden-Truppen befahl, die den Schild zu Fuß durchdrangen. Zur gleichen Zeit war es den Jedi und Königin Amidala gelungen in den Palast einzudringen, nachdem Panaka durch ein Ablenkungsmanöver die in Theed verbliebenen Droidentruppen auf sich lenkte. Diese standen unter dem Kommando des OOM-Kampfdroiden PDA-2s, der von Gunray damit betraut wurde, die in Theed verbliebenen Droiden zu koordinieren. In einem Hangar trafen Kampfdroiden auf Amidalas Truppen und die bei ihr kämpfenden Piloten bemannten die N-1-Sternjäger, um das Droiden-Kontrollschiff im Orbit anzugreifen. Während der Schlacht versteckte sich Anakin Skywalker im Cockpit eines solchen Jägers, um vor den Laserschüssen sicher zu sein. Während des Kampfes rückten die Truppen unter OOM-9 immer näher und lieferten sich, nachdem sie das Schutzschild passiert hatten, Gefechte mit den Gungan-Truppen. Mit Boomas konnten die Einheimischen zwar großen Schaden in den Reihen der Droiden anrichten, doch war die Übermacht der Droiden zu groß, sodass die Stellung der Gungans überrannt wurde. miniatur|links|Ein Schildgenerator auf dem Rücken eines Fambaas exlodiert. Währenddessen waren mehrere Droidekas im Hangar aufgetaucht und hinderten Amidala und ihre Truppen daran in de Thronsaal zu gelangen. Anakin Skywalker startete daraufhin den Sternjäger in dem er saß und zerstörte mit den Laserkanonen die Droiden. Der Autopilot brachte ihn jedoch daraufhin in den Orbit Naboos. Mitten im Geschehen tauchte plötzlich der Zabrak Darth Maul auf, der von den beiden Jedi abgefangen wurde. Mit schnellen Hieben parierte er die Lichtschwertschläge von Qui-Gonn Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi, bis die Kämpfer in die Energieversorgungskammern Theeds kamen. Dort war es Darth Maul möglich Obi-Wan Kenobi von seinem Meister zu trennen, sodass der Padawan eine Ebene tiefer stürzte, von wo aus er mit an sah, wie sein Meister gegen den Sith-Lord ankämpfte. Schnell gelang es Obi-Wan die vorherige Ebene zu erreichen, doch als er seinem Meister zu Hilfe eilen wollte, schloss sich zwischen ihm und den beiden Kämpfern eine Energiebarriere, die sich in einem regelmäßigen Abstand wieder öffnete. Während Qui-Gon meditierend auf die Auflösung des Kraftfelds wartete, erhoffte sich Obi-Wan rechtzeitig durch den langen Energiegang zu kommen, um sich dem Kampf anzuschließen. Nichtsdestotrotz war es ihm nicht möglich, da kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreichen konnte, das Energiekraftfeld sich wieder schloss. Während dieser zeit kämpfe Qui-Gon Jinn weiterhin gegen Darth Maul, doch durch einen schnellen Hieb des Sith-Lords war es diesem möglich den Jedi-Meister tödlich zu verletzten, woraufhin dieser sterbend zu Boden sank. Kurz nachdem die Energiebarriere deaktiviert wurde, kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Darth Maul. Als dieser den jungen Jedi zurückdrängte und ihn entwaffnet in eine tiefe Kanalschlucht stürzte, konnte Obi-Wan sich an einem der vielen Vorsprünge festhalten. Als sich Maul über ihn positionierte, um zu überlegen, wie er den Jedi zu Tode bringen konnte, nutzte Obi-Wan die Macht, um an das Lichtschwert seines Meisters zu kommen. Mit einem hohen Satz sprang er hinter den Sith-Lord, der aus Überraschung gar nicht so schnell reagieren konnte, und nutzte das Lichtschwert, um mit einem schnellen Schlag Darth Maul zu töten. Dieser fiel, in zwei Hälften geteilt, den Schacht hinunter und Obi-Wan kehrte zu dem Körper seines sterbenden Meisters zurück, der ihn bat Anakin Skywalker auszubilden. Zerstörung des Kontrollschiffs miniatur|rechts|Das Droiden-Kontrollschiff explodiert im Orbit. Zur selben Zeit waren bereits mehrere Sternschiffe der Naboo in den Orbit Naboos geflogen, um das Kontrollschiff der Handelsföderation anzugreifen. Darunter befand sich unter anderem auch der Naboo-Pilot Rya Kirsch. Dabei wurden sie von mehreren ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjägern angegriffen, die das Schiff verteidigten, was dazu führte, dass Kirschs Sternjäger zerstört und er getötet wurde. Währenddessen musste sich die Gungan-Armee auf den Grasebenen geschlagen geben, als mehrere Schildgeneratoren, die auf den Rücken der Fabas positioniert waren, zerstört wurden. Dadurch war es den Droidenpanzern möglich die Gungans unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Als Jar Jar Binks die Flucht ergriff, wurden er und viele andere Gungan umzingelt und entwaffnet. Zur gleichen Zeit war es Amidala und ihren Truppen gelungen, den Thronsaal zu stürmen und durch das Eingreifen eines ihrer Double war es möglich, Vizekönig Nute Gunray in die Irre zu führen, der glaubte, dass das Double die richtige Königin sei. Nach seinem Fehler wurden er und sein getreuer Adjutant Rune Haako eingesperrt und zur Rede gestellt. Im Orbit war es Anakin Skywalker derweil gelungen mit der Hilfe des Droiden R2-D2 den Autopiloten des Sternjägers, in dem er sich befand, zu deaktivieren. Doch durch die zahlreichen Wendemanöver und den trickreichen Flug in eine Hangaröffnung des Droiden-Kontrollschiffs überhitzen sich die Maschinen, sodass der Junge im Föderationsschiff zum Stehen kam. Umzingelt von Kampfdroiden war es ihm jedoch schließlich möglich die Maschinen wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen, sodass er mit einigen Laserschüssen die um ihn positionierten Droiden zerstören konnte. Unabsichtlich feuerte er dabei auf einen der Reaktoren des Kontrollschiffes, sodass im gesamten Schiff Energieausfälle verursacht wurden, die dazu führten, dass die Reaktoren überlastet wurden. Es gelang Skywalker das Schiff rechtzeitig zu verlassen bevor das Schiff explodierte und kehrte anschließend auf den Planeten zurück, wo man Nute Gunray und Rune Haako in Gewahrsam nahm. Nachwirkungen Nach der Schlacht um den Planeten blickten die Naboo und die Gungans auf eine blutige Schlacht zurück. 543 Gungans verloren bei der Schlacht vor Theed ihr Leben und auch der Tod des Jedi-Meisters Qui-Gon Jinn war ein einschneidendes Ereignis für viele. Doch durch den Tod des Sith-Lords Darth Maul, wussten die Jedi, dass die Dunkle Seite der Macht Fuß fasste, da der Meister des Zabrak immer noch am Leben war. Selbst Jahre nach den Ereignissen war die Schlacht um den Planeten in Erinnerung vieler Bewohner der Galaxis, so wusste Graf und Nachfolger Darth Mauls Dooku gut über die Geschehnisse an jenem Tag bescheid und auch die auf dem abgelegenen Planeten Dathomir lebende Nachtschwester Talzin war mit den Auswirkungen dieser Schlacht vertraut. Tatsächlich bildete die verheerende Schlacht auch einen Neuanfang: Die Gungans, die sonst zurückgezogen in den Sümpfen Naboos gelebt hatte, gingen mit den Naboo ein Friedensbündnis ein, was von da an zu einer engeren Zusammenarbeit führte. Zusammen mit Senatorin Amidala war später auch der Gungan Jar Jar Binks als Repräsentant der Gungan-Seite Naboos im Galaktischen Senat zugegen. Auch der junge Anakin Skywalker wurde von Obi-Wan Kenobi zu seinem Padawan genommen und kam von da an in den Genuss einer Jedi-Ausbildung. Hinter den Kulissen *In LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga ist es dem Spieler möglich, die Schlacht von Naboo mitzuerleben. Allerdings gilt die im Spiel dargestellte Art und der Verlauf der Schlacht als unkanonisch.LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga *In dem PC-Spiel Galactic Battlegrounds ist es dem Spieler möglich, die Droidenarmee siegreich gegen die Gunganarmee zu führen. Dabei wird der Schlachtverlauf von Vizekönig Nute Gunray als historisch mögliche "Was wäre wenn"-Kampagne angeführt. :Während im Orbit von Naboo der letzte Sternjäger von Droidensternjägern verfolgt und zerstört wurde, verzagten Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi gegen den Sith-Lord Darth Maul während des Kampfes in Theed. Zu selben Zeit stellte sich eine große Droidenstreitmacht auf den grasbewachsenen Ebenen Naboos einer großen Gunganstreitmacht entgegen. Nachdem die Streitmacht der Handelsföderation das Feuer eröffnet hatte, erreichte Darth Maul das Schlachtfeld, der von Darth Sidious dazu beauftragt worden war, den Gunganaufstand niederzuschlagen. Nachdem ein heiliges Gunganmonument zerstört und die feindliche Armee vernichtet worden war, belobigte Gunray OOM-9 und versprach ihm aus Dank für den Sieg, dass sein Modell nicht so schnell ausgemustert würde, wie es geplant war. *Ein weiteres Alternatives Ende kann im selbigen Spiel am Ende der Gungan-Kampagne gespielt werden. Dabei stehen die Truppen der Gungan-Armee, die bei der Schlacht in der Grasebene siegreich waren, vor den Toren Theeds und der Spieler muss zusammen mit Einheiten der Naboo die feindlichen Droidentruppen zerstören. Auch dieser Teil gilt als unkanonisch, da die Truppen von Nass niemals in die Stadt eingezogen waren, nachdem sie alle Einheiten der Grasebene vernichteten. Quellen * *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman)'' *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Videospiel)'' * * *''Battle for Naboo'' *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga'' *''Starfighter'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Theed Palace Limited'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Einzelnachweise bg:Битката за Набу en:Second Battle of Theed es:Invasión de Naboo it:Battaglia di Naboo nl:Invasion of Naboo pl:Inwazja na Naboo pt:Invasão de Naboo fi:Naboon invaasio sv:Invasionen av Naboo Naboo Kategorie:Legends